Crimson-haired Assassin and the Silver-tongued Student
Crimson-haired Assassin and the Silver-tongued Student is the story which documents Itazura Kori's back-story for the Soul Society arc, while laying the foundation for the beginning of Part III of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). ---- ‘The walls of the Seireitei vanished behind hills and buildings, forests and plains as Itazura Kori, son of Captain Tadashi and Lieutenant Yukimura Kori, walked through the districts of the Rukongai. He’d spent too much time wandering these districts, losing himself in their mysteries and coming to enjoy the common man one found within the districts therein to enjoy the sites of the Seireitei. Truth be told he hated the Seireitei. The surrounding walls were too much like high prison walls to his liking, designed to ensnare and entrap rather than protect. The notion rubbed him the wrong way and made him apprehensive about spending more time than was absolutely necessary within. The Rukongai was different. Wide open spaces and so many different walks of life to be found that you never experienced the same thing twice on a daily basis. Yes, the Rukongai was a place someone of Itazura’s mischievous reputation could truly sink his teeth into and enjoy his day thoroughly. Why did it have to be so cold though? At least in the Seireitei the homes and walls within stopped the worst of the wind. Out here in the great outdoors without a brace in sight the wind cut through clothing and skin and settled right into the bone; providing a thoroughly chill and uncomfortable experience Itazura didn’t much care for. Goosebumps rose like little lumps on his arms and his cheeks were almost scarlet. What made things worse was the fact the wind completely ignored his casual white zipper jacket and loose black trousers, which had been insulated to help ward against the cold. He might as well have walked butt-ass naked through the districts for all the good the garments were doing him. ‘Bloody cold,’ he whispered fiercely. It was bad enough that he was doing work that would probably get him killed if he were caught. That chilled his blood. What made it even worse was the calm way in which his father and uncle had given the job he had now been performing for close to three months without stopping. ‘We don’t trust Raiden,’ the two grown-ups had said at different times of the briefing. Why not? The 11th Division Lieutenant was calm, kind, dutiful and always quick to offer his help wherever it may be needed. What wasn’t there to trust? He had always been nice enough to him, Itazura had noted, looking back. ‘Both your uncle and I have known him far longer than you,’ Tadashi had gone on to say. ‘He’s hiding something from us all and my gut doesn’t trust it.’ Shin finished. ‘He’s been taking a lot of patrols in the Rukongai lately, as well as expeditions to the Human World. Why we have no idea.’ Itazura remembered vividly the course the conversation had taken. They wanted to know why h was disappearing for so often and they needed someone who wouldn’t raise as much suspicion to act as their agent. Oh great. That meant him. ‘We want you to find out what he’s up to. Anything at all is helpful, but remember, Raiden’s dangerous, son. Don’t take too many risks.’ He could’ve said that back then, but now was a completely different matter. Raiden was definitely taking orders from someone outside of the Soul Society’s control. Who that was Itazura had yet to identify, but what he’d gathered thus far from several errands on his instructors behalf which disguised his true purpose was that the individual was someone with violet hair, a lean-built frame and sharp red eyes. Ascertaining that identity was one reason why he was here now and not within the academy where he was supposed to be today. Only one of his instructors knew of the true nature of his supposed errands to the Rukongai. The others who hadn’t been graced with that knowledge weren’t too happy about Shin and Tadashi constantly spiriting him away. Not that it bothered Itazura any. No sir. Besides, it wasn’t as if he was falling behind in his studies or anything. Garian Shinjo saw to that, much to the grizzled old veteran’s annoyance. Itazura still wondered why he’d agreed to it in the first place and, so far, had come to the conclusion that old Garian was repaying Tadashi for some past favour. He arrived at his destination while he pondered on what that favour could’ve been, but as soon as the secluded hamlet came into full view, Itazura discarded everything but the conscious effort to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Raiden had specified this location in a message Itazura had intercepted three days ago now and had waited patiently for this very moment to occur. Yet he was early. There wasn’t any sign of his target. ‘Lovely,’ he whispered. Couldn’t anyone be on time anymore? In the time that elapsed waiting on the lieutenant to show, Itazura thought again on the doubts his father, mother and uncle had cast on Raiden’s character. For the first two months Itazura hadn’t believed them, even when evidence was uncovered that his loyalty was far from deep. A childish thought, trying to reason out the good reasons behind a person’s actions, and one that ultimately showed his nativity. Yet he couldn’t help thinking it. No matter the individual, they deserved the benefit of the doubt. Then he saw him. Raiden was still dressed in his Shinigami robes, only he had forgone his lieutenant’s badge. It wasn’t in evidence anywhere on his person. Yet his turquoise hair was all the identification Itazura needed to identify his target. If that wasn’t Raiden then he wasn’t a Kori. That’s how sure he was. Besides, after three months of shadowing this ass like a wraith, you learned to identify the way he walked and carried himself. Draping a cloak about his shoulders, Itazura joined the crowd and followed at a pace, eyes darting from small shop to smaller shop – all outward concern seemingly on his next purchase. He even bought some berries from a local salesman he knew to be particularly sweet to give credit to his act. Through the hamlet he followed until Raiden stopped at the only two-storied building in the area. Ascending the outside steps, the lieutenant knocked four times in sequence before the door opened to admit him, momentarily revealing a crimson-haired female with a black outfit. Ducking into the shadows, Itazura discarded his cloak and rolled it up under his arm. Removing small strips of cloth from his pockets, Itazura proceeded to wrap those about his feet before using his small skill in flash steps to take him to the ceiling of the building without so much as a sound; the cloth ensuring it was so. He knew the buildings around here. They were sturdy and warm, for the most part, at least. Some weren’t as well-built. He was lucky he noted with a quick look around. The wooden frame was in a poor state of disrepair. Small holes dotted the roof, which was likely the reason this home had lay abandoned. It paid to do some research of the places you were heading out to. He was glad he had taken the precaution. ‘I trust my earlier message was delivered?’ Raiden’s voice floated up from below, hushed, but still audible if focused on. ‘Of course,’ the woman’s tone seemed surprised. Was she surprised he had asked or for some other reason besides Raiden’s implied doubts? Damn it! It’d be so much better if he could only see them! The woman’s voice was like sweet music. ‘Good,’ Raiden said again. ‘We are ready to proceed. I trust my father won’t disappoint me?’ So he was working alongside his old man? Wait. Hadn’t Tadashi helped to raise Raiden? ‘He stands ready, as should you.’ The woman said again. But what was it they where they getting ready for? A heist perhaps, or maybe as assassination, or was it something else entirely? He didn’t have enough information right now to worm out the reason. He was missing too many of the vital parts to piece it all together. ‘We won’t be able to risk anymore meetings,’ Raiden went on to say, which immediately stopped all minor movement Itazura made atop the building. He didn’t like where this was going. ‘Tadashi and Shin have been snooping ‘round. Someone intercepted one of my earlier messages. Thankfully it contained little of our plans, but it did contain today’s meeting place.’ Oh shit! Oh. Shit. There was a good chance he’d walked right into a trap! He needed to get away! No! That’s what they’d be counting on. Better to wait. ‘I understand,’ the woman replied without so much as a change in her tone. ‘I will deal with the situation, so please, return to your post.’ It was a dismissal, plain and simple. Seconds followed and the door opened, where Raiden descended the stairs and walked purposefully through the hamlet without so much as glancing back. Good. He would’ve been seen otherwise. The woman followed shortly after and Itazura instinctively dropped down from the roof on the other side to avoid her, careful not to make any noise at all. ‘If they know I’m here, there’s a good chance I won’t make it the Seireitei… my best bet’s probably Nishiendo.’ It’s where Kenji Hiroshi, leader of the Ryū Order, had trained as a younger man; as well as the location which marked the Order’s birthplace. To this day a rough garrison of one-hundred Shinigami loyal to the Ryū Order patrolled the region, most of the third and fifth divisions. He knew some of those in the third because his cousin, Sojiro Kori, had taken the initiative and introduced him to them. Now he saw the wisdom of that decision and silently thanked his cousin for being so bloody brilliant! The region wasn’t far away, either. It was closer than the Seireitei by every stretch too. Setting off at a quick walk, Itazura’s footsteps consumed distance as though they were calories. If this errand went south, then he’d need to be as close to the Ryū Order Shinigami as possible, or else he was on his own, far from any other help. Not a nice idea when your foe could potentially be a Gotei lieutenant and an unknown woman said lieutenant seemingly took orders from and reported to. That implied superior strength. It also implied danger and Itazura sure as hell wasn’t going to be around when the shit hit the fan. No sir. That wouldn’t end well for him. Not in the least. He managed to get close enough that he thought he’d reach his destination before he felt a force being exerted on his back. It wasn’t hostile – yet. Yet it still pushed him the floor and prevented almost all movement. This couldn’t get any better. The trap had been sprung and he hadn’t even felt the presence until it was too late to do anything about it. ‘You’re only a child,’ said the musical voice. Lovely. It was the woman from the meeting with Raiden. Could things get any worse? They were about to. ‘Only in looks,’ Itazura answered. He knew this wasn’t the time, but he had the sudden urge to see her face. She really did sound beautiful. ‘Would you be kind enough to stop pushing down on me, please? It wouldn’t matter if I fought back or not. If you’re able to do this to me, then I wouldn’t achieve much beyond maybe annoying you.’ The pressure lifted and he slowly turned around to regard the woman who was likely going to kill him. ‘I was right,’ he said. ‘You are beautiful.’ Short-cut crimson hair with a slight brown hue throughout fell about her back and shoulders, with two thin locks on either side of her head acting as bangs which framed her cheeks. The light of the sun dipping on the horizon reflected off her skin, giving it an alluring glow that gave a natural compliment to her beauty. Black boots rose to the bottom of her thighs, which were toned, but not in an unattractive sense. And the red and black outfit she wore hugged tightly to her curves, which left very little to the imagination. Itazura certainly didn’t need anything else to let his imagination run free. ‘What? Why the look of surprise? I find it hard to believe you’ve never been paid that compliment before.’ Maybe he could talk his way out of this? It’d need some serious charm. Maybe she wouldn’t kill him. Knock him around a bit yes, but nothing that would leave any permanent marks on him. Yes, that seemed the most humane method. ‘Never by someone young enough to be my son,’ she retorted, yet she didn’t remove the amused expression from her features. ‘My being beautiful has little to do with why I’m here, however. You see, you heard thing’s today better left unheard, young man.’ Itazura wasn’t sure whether she was amused by his comments or the can of whop-ass she was about to open on him. Please be the former. ‘Well, we’d better start then, Miss. I have my own reasons for eavesdropping, as I’m sure you have your own for hunting me down.’ Even he didn’t know what he was doing anymore. ‘Just don’t mutilate me beyond all recognition. On the off chance I survive, I’d like to keep what looks I do have when I’m young enough to enjoy them.’ That’s it, play the young-man-with-all-his-life-ahead-of-him card. Certainly that would give her pause, wouldn’t it? It prolonged her surprise, of that the woman was certain. Who was this boy who stood so confident before her, yet so clearly frightened at the same time he could barely stop his knees from shaking? He stood no chance in a battle with her. That was quite clear from how easily she had stopped his movements moments ago with only the barest trickle of her spiritual power. Was he hoping to drag this out in the vain hope someone rescued him? Or was he seriously trying to chat her up? For the briefest of moments the woman chuckled to herself. His attempts wouldn’t bear any fruit, but he was certainly proving to be of greater interest than she originally had thought. She even thought him to be somewhat cute in his poor attempts. Even now he was running at the mouth about her beauty, including references from poems and plays made popular in the Human World. If anything she couldn’t fault his attempts. No, I won’t kill him. She finally thought. ‘I think you’ve said enough, young man,’ her tone wasn’t without sympathy. ‘You’ve put off your fate long enough.’ Let his survival come as a surprise to him. That would be her gift to him. He’d surely appreciate that more than pursuits of the flesh in any case. ‘And I was just beginning to enjoy myself,’ his nervous gulp betrayed the lie she noticed. He hefted his zanpakutō and probably thought it a twig when compared to the blade she now cradled in her right hand, but something outward changed in the young man. His shaking knees took him into a hasty Shunpo which deposited him to her left side away from her blade. He may as well have walked right towards her for all the good it done him for she didn’t even draw the sword from its sheath to ward him off. She intercepted every strike he attempted, all-the-while demonstrating as much effort as one needed to squash a fly. ‘You’re strikes are much too shallow,’ she remarked. ‘And your stance is much too high. Try lowering it and then using that piercing manoeuvre.’ If he were going to survive she may as well give him some instruction. The young man was sorely in need of it. He did so and she swept him from his feet by swiping at his leading foot with her sheath. ‘Balance is important.’ Just what was her game? He’d already drawn the conclusion that she didn’t mean to kill him, yet it was obvious he wasn’t leaving without a thorough beating for his trouble. Maybe his silver tongue had done the trick after all? One could always hope! Now all he needed to do was avoid pissing her off, or he might not escape with his life at all. And what was the deal with correcting him? If anything it only made him do better: not the opposite. ‘Why point out my faults?’ He eventually asked after retreating from a strike aimed towards his abdomen. It would’ve winded him terribly had it hit. ‘It’s very kind of you, but I don’t see the reason behind it.’ ‘That’s because you see the world through childish eyes,’ it was true. He refused to see her as an assassin. His constant politeness and compliments showed as much, despite the fact he was intelligent enough to employ those means. It had saved his life today. ‘You aren’t yet mature, young…’ ‘Itazura,’ then his eyes widened in surprise. Good. He was perceptive too, but still liable to make a slip up. He volunteered his name too quickly for it to be a lie and his reaction afterwards sold the fact he wasn’t. ‘I see what you did there,’ he finally said. ‘So, you aren’t just pretty, but cunning as well? I guess I walked right into that one, eh?’ It was as though he were speaking to an old friend. The casual tone he adopted didn’t half make her question the boy’s reasons. ‘Yes, you did make it rather easy,’ if he was expecting her to say otherwise then he’d leave disappointed. But she’d toyed around with the boy enough. Time to ensure he didn’t remember today’s events. ‘It’s been fun, young Zura, but it is time we treated this meeting as it should be treated. Farewell.’ Itazura couldn’t even follow his movement. He hadn’t even known she’d moved until he felt her hand striking his neck. He was vaguely aware of falling and something being attached to his head, but everything after was blurred and hazy. When next he opened his eyes he was in the nearby Nishiendo, resting in a soft bed. The features of his uncle slowly began to take on discernible form. ‘Ah, you’ve awoken,’ he sounded as carefree as usual. ‘I half expected not to wake up at all,’ Itazura managed. His head was quiet sore. Like someone had punched him repeatedly. ‘How’d I get here? What happened?’ ‘You were attacked by a woman,’ Shin revealed softly. ‘She was an experienced female assassin by the name of Rosa. I arrived in time to see her lay into you with some kind of Kidō I’ve never seen before.’ And that said quite a bit about its nature. Shin was quite knowledgeable when it came to the magical force. ‘She fought me briefly with some swordsmanship, but I was more worried about you. I lot her go so I could see to your injuries, which weren’t all that severe!’ ‘That’s hardly my fault!’ Itazura cried. ‘I just tried to stay out of her way!’ ‘Stay out of her way? You wanna know what she said to me, hmmm? Tell the boy I enjoyed our conversation. I found him quite charming. Very handsome.’ He even put on a mocking mimicry of her voice. ‘I thought Kusaka was bad, but you take the bloody biscuit! Tell me who in their right mind tries to chat up the assassin trying to do ‘em in!?’ ‘What else she say about me?’ ‘Now you’re missing the point on purpose you little shit,’ Shin said with a shake of his head. ‘I don’t know who was smiling on you today boy, but you entered a very select group of people. Rosa told me that she agreed to kill you, and then choose not to. There’s only been three other people I know of who’ve lived under the same circumstances, and all of them are much more skilled than you.’ ‘Don’t hold back or nothing, uncle,’ at his uncle’s stern look, Itazura cleared his throat and changed the subject quickly. ‘I get what you’re saying, I really do. But if I hadn’t rubbed on the charm then she wouldn’t have found me interesting. You would’ve found me dead. Now, why was she after me in the first place? I remember going to the Rukongai for… something… but what it was is a complete blur.’ ‘She must have altered your memories.’ Was that even possible? ‘But why not erase your meeting with her altogether? That’s what I want to know.’ ‘She gave me pointers on how to improve my swordsmanship. Don’t look at me like that! I couldn’t rub on the charm forever, could I? We ended up fighting, but I think it was little more than a distraction to her. She kept correcting my mistakes as I made them, altering my stance and then continuing.’ When he said it like that he realized just how foolish it sounded. ‘Your mother is gonna have my hide,’ was Shin’s reply. ‘Her precious little boy, the apple of her eye, her reason for living and that mushy gunk; was almost killed by an assassin!’ He raised his arms to the heavens. ‘You might life, my precious nephew, but I’ll be lucky if I leave without having a certain appendage cut off.’ ‘Then don’t tell her,’ that got his attention. ‘That might work. Okay, now it’s time to work on our lie. Here’s the story…’ and Itazura listened intently, not really caring whether his mother found out or not for once. He was alive and that was what mattered. Rosa, eh? He’d remember that name. Oh yes, he'd remember that name. ---- Next Story > Calm Discipline meets Quiet Fury. Category:Storylines Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Candidates for Deletion